Forum:Bedenkliche Entwicklung?
Liebes Forum, ich würde gerne Ihr wertes Augenmerk auf eine möglicherweise sehr bedenkliche Entwicklung lenken: Vroniplag untersucht derzeit, wenn ich das richtig sehe, sechs Dissertationen,- drei darunter wurden von Personen weiblichen Geschlechts verfasst, und drei von deutschen Staatsbürgern mit migratorischem Hintergrund. Die ehemalige Volkszugehörigkeit zweier Verfasser (50 v.H. weiblichen, 50 v.H. männlichen Geschlechtes) scheint übrigens die griechische zu sein (prozentual, 36 v.H. aller Verf., 66 v.H. aller Verf. mit migratorischem Hintergrund, also sicherlich überproportional), was angesichts der derzeitigen Lage auf den Anlagemärkten zumindest als pikant zu betrachten ist. Nur ein Verfasser ist meines Wissens zum einen deutscher Abstammung, und zum anderen männlichen Geschlechtes. Ja, und das zu erwartende Gegenargument, dass nur ein Verf. einerseits griechischer Abstammung, und andererseits weiblichen Geschlechtes ist, ist hier ja wohl wirklich nicht von Belang, bittschön. Wie können wir uns also des Vorwurfs erwehren, die Beweggründe unseres Handelns seien hauptsächlich als frauen- und fremdenfeindlich zu verstehen? Über ernsthafte Zuschriften freut sich Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 21:13, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Hallo Dietrich, mir gefaellt dein Sinn fuer Humor ... Hindemith 21:30, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Braune "Feststellungen" >> deutsche Abstammung<< führen unweigerlich zu blödsinnigen Fragen.Wie soll man sich gegen solche Fragen wehren? 80.143.57.246 21:47, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::@80.143.57.246: Wie man sich solcher Fragen erwehren soll? Das ist doch gerade das bedenkliche, mein Lieber, das nämlich, was es zu bedenken gilt! Was sagen Sie denn zu einem, der Ihnen vorwirft, dass Sie promovierten Menschen weiblichen Geschlechtes am Zeug flicken, weil Sie Angst vor klugen Frauen haben? Oder zu einem, der Ihnen vorwirft, dass Sie promovierte Migranten nicht mögen, weil Sie a) keinen migratorischen Hintergrund und b) keinen Doktorgrad haben? Meine Erachtens brauchen wir da eine Strategie, um nicht in die rechte, die frauenfeindliche, die fremdenfeindliche Ecke gedrängt zu werden. Liebe Grüße, Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 22:02, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, Fragen entlarven. Ich bin übrigens weiblich, habe einen Migrationshintergrund und bin promoviert. Und mit einer Strategie, wie Sie 'es verhindern können, dass '''Sie '''in eine rechte, fremdenfeindliche bzw. frauenfeindliche Ecke gedrängt werden, kann ich Ihnen leider nicht dienen, denn Ferndiagnosen finde ich unseriös und Ratschläge sind auch Schläge. Fazit: die bedenkliche Entwicklung findet nicht hier im Wiki statt und bedarf deshalb auch an dieser Stelle keiner Rechtfertigung. 80.143.57.246 22:43, 4. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::Liebe 80.143.57.246, aber dafür müssen Sie sich doch nicht schämen! Was soll denn daran schlimmes sein? Sie tun ja gerade so, als ob Sie die Pest ''und die Cholera hätten, und zudem noch ein Wimmerl! Ich habe auch einen Migrationshintergrund, ich habe auch eine Frau, und ich bin auch promoviert. Ja und? Soll man uns daraus etwa einen Strick drehen? Es kann sich doch niemand seine Herkunft oder sein Geschlecht aussuchen. Und das mit der Promotion ergibt sich oft halt einfach so. In meinem Falle war z.B. die Stelle mit der Anfertigung einer Dissertation verbunden. Promotionsstelle nannte man das. Ich habe dieses Junktim doch nicht erfunden. Hätte ich ablehnen sollen? Eine volle Stelle mit der Gelegenheit zur Promotion? Warum denn? Seien Sie versichert, ich hätte nie im Leben promoviert, hätte man mir nicht diese Stelle angeboten. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 06:06, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::Lieber Herr Rabe, ist Ihnen der der Unterschied zwischen "Haben" und "Sein" abhanden gekommen? >> Eine Frau haben und eine Frau sein<<...Irgendwie verschmelzen Sie da grundsätzlich verschiedene Dinge in Ihrer Argumentation. Totus tuus, das Wimmerl. ;-))) 80.143.38.37 21:23, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ja, ja bin ich bin die IP 80.143.57.246 von gestern ;-) :::::::::Liebe 80.143.38.37, liebe 80.143.57.246 von gestern, liebe Hannelore, wenn ich Sie so nennen darf, ob man eine Frau hat oder eine ist, das macht doch jetzt wirklich keinen Unterschied. Hören Sie doch auf! Sie hatten vermutlich noch nie eine Frau (Wahrscheinlichkeit ca. 90 v.H.), und ich war noch nie eine (Wahrscheinlichkeit größer als 99 v.H.). Weder Sie noch ich können also als gesichert annehmen, dass der Unterschied tatsächlich vorhanden ist, und falls dies der Fall sein sollte, dass er wirklich relevant ist. Wie dem auch sei, der Punkt ist doch, dass man sich nicht dafür schämen ''muss, keine Frau gehabt zu haben, oder keine gewesen zu sein. Dasselbe gilt meines Erachtens für den Doktorgrad und den Migrationshintergrund. Wir brauchen uns doch, bittesehr, nicht zu verstecken! Denken Sie doch einmal nach! Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 08:56, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::Lieber Herr Rabe, ::::::::::nein, die Hannelore erlaube ich Ihnen nicht! Ich bitte Sie deshalb höflichst, es bei der üblichen Nummer zu belassen. ::::::::::Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.41.110 13:43, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Liebe 80.143.41.110, ::::::::::::::: Unfassbar genialer Schlagabtausch :)) ::::::::::::::: (Fastpromovent am 16.6. 22:20) ::::::::::::::: ::: :::immer wieder die übliche Nummer. Ich finde das deprimierend. Wirklich :::Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 14:17, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Lieber Herr Rabe, :::jetzt mal nicht das Knurren und Murren anfangen! :::Inzwischen gibt es den 7. Fund. Wieder männlichen Geschlechts. :::Ich bin gespannt auf Ihre weiteren Befürchtungen. Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.64.228 20:56, 8. Jun. 2011 :::(UTC) ::: :::Liebe 80.143.64.228, ::: :::es ist zu befürchten, dass man diesen jungen Mann nur deshalb über die Klinge springen lässt, weil er den Anforderungen des Quoten-Sozi, der Quoten-Nichtfrau und des Quoten-Nichtmigranten, oder wenn Sie so wollen, der deutschen Abstammung eben, in so hervorragender Weise genügt. Andererseits, und ganz abgesehen von der menschlichen Tragik der Quote, sollten sich die Vorwürfe gegen dieses Individuum erhärten, so wäre dies der bisher bei weitem schwerwiegendste Fall, ganz einfach deswegen, weil das Individuum, wie es den Anschein hat, als Hochschuldozent tätig ist, die Promotion also möglicherweise Einstellungsvoraussetzung war. Wie hat man sich doch seinerzeit über Frau Bundeskanzlerin mokiert, als sie erklärte, sie habe keinen wiss. Mitarbeiter, sondern einen Verteidigungsminister angestellt. Jetzt, in hindsight, macht das ganze erst richtig Sinn. ::: :::Liebe Grüße, ::: :::Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 07:02, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: :: ::::: ::: :: ::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::Lieber Herr Rabe, es ist empörend, erschütternd und – ich muss es leider so bezeichnen – erbärmlich, wie hier plumpe Versuche unternommen werden, Sie mitsamt Ihrer Bedenken in Miskredit zu bringen, Ihre sorgsam zurechtgelegten Worte aus dem Zusammenhang zu reißen und dem geneigten Leser gleichsam Sand in die Augen zu streuen. Zu welchem Ziele auch immer, denn dies bleibt im Dunklen, wo auch die Absichten der unbeholfenen Einwürfe ihren Ursprung haben. Doch seine Sie, Rabe, versichert, derartige Versuch sind zum Scheitern verurteilt wie Pinguine, die gern flögen. Selbst wenn es gelänge, dass ein ganzer Sandsturm im Umfeld der Rabeschen Worte aufkäme, er könnte allenfalls kurz die Sicht auf ehrenwerte Absichten behindern. Im weiteren Verlauf ist mit Regen zu rechnen. A hard rain is gonna fall. Gekräht, getan, gefordert sind ernsthafte Zuschriften, gesucht sind Strategien und Argumente, die Angriffen auf die Integrität dieses ehrenswerten Projekts den Wind aus den Flügeln nehmen. Zumindest die Befürchtung man könnte die hiesigen Untersuchungen und die Schwarmintelligenz dahinter in eine wieauchimmergeartete Ecke stellen, gar drängen, ist unbegründet. Denn Ecken und Kanten existieren nicht, das Wesen der Dinge ist rund wie der Vollmond oder die Sonne. Überprüfen Sie morgens, ob es gelingt nach dem Rühren den Löffel in einer Ecke der Kaffetasse abzustellen und Sie werden erkennen wovon ich schreibe. Anfang und Ende greifen ineinander, heben sich auf und verschmelzen zu einem ewigen Kreis. Es zählt allein das Wort, welches schon am Anfang war und am Ende sein wird. -- Dr. plag. Erb Senzahl 13:25, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sehr geehrter Herr Dr. Senzahl, :::::::::::::die spirituelle Tiefe und die Transzendenz Ihrer Ausführungen begeistert mich. Weiter so! :::::::::::::Das Wimmerl 80.143.41.110 13:48, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) _________________________ : Herr "Drabe", lassen Sie sich nicht irre machen. Hinter 80.143.38.37 verbirgt sich ohnehin "Wisewoman", alias Deborah Weber-Wulff, der hier auftauchende "Dr. Söder" ist eine Sockenpuppe des Gründers namens "Goalgetter" - und ihre Fragen kann man, wenn man will, seriös beantworten. Das will die "Communitiy " hier sowieso nicht, also lassen Sie das fragen. Ich werde nach meinem Beitrag ohnehin angegeifert werden - das ist hier so üblich. "Man" ist sich selbst genug, geadelt durch Beschäftigung. : Sachlich @Drabe: Ihre Verdachtsmomente sind völlig unbegründet und auch auszuschließen. Als "Langzeitbeobachter" darf ich das gern posten, für jeden lesbar. Sachlich @Communitiy: "Ihr braucht mir nicht die Zähne zu zeigen. Ich bin kein Zahnarzt." (Erich Kästner). Aber einen gewissen Unterschied gibt es: "Vroniplag" ist bestenfalls transluzent, aber selbst im Pseudonomismus niemals transparent, wie die allenthalben vorhandenen (und seit gestern neu aufgetauchten) Sockenpuppen beweisen. Anfrager 22:52, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) _____________ : Sehr geehrter Herr Anfrager, entschuldigen Sie, aber ich bin sicher, Sie täuschen sich. Die Deborah Weber-Wulff, die ich kenne und schätze (falls wir von derselben Person sprechen), ist eine sehr freundliche ältere Dame, die in Berlin, Hauptstadt der BRD, wohnt. Sie ist eigentlich gar nicht giftig. Sie würde mich nie in aller Öffentlichkeit brauner Gesinnung, also der Wiederbetätigung bezichtigen, so wie das 80.143.57.246 des anderen Tages getan hat, nur weil ich die deutsche Abstammung eines der sechs gegenwärtigen Kandidaten im Wiki erwähnte, was ich übrigens nur tat, um herauszustellen, dass der derzeitige Migrantenanteil an Verfassern nicht proportional zum Migrantenanteil in der Gesamtpromoviertenpopulation zu sein scheint (glauben Sie etwa im Ernst, dass jeder dritte Promovierte griechischstämmig ist?), und wir Gefahr laufen, uns vorwerfen lassen zu müssen, vorzugsweise Dissertationen von Personen mit Migrationshintergrund (bzw.von Personen weiblichen Geschlechtes) zu untersuchen, Sie müssen nämlich wissen, dass Frau Weber-Wulff ursprünglich aus den Vereinigten Staaten kommt, wo es das allernormalste von der Welt ist, sich auf jemandes Abstammung zu beziehen. Man sieht dort die Abstammung als Teil der eigenen Identität, (wie übrigens auch in der BRD, das versichere ich Ihnen als Migrant. Alles andere wäre ja auch unlogisch).Zudem würde Frau Wulff-Weber meine Fragestellung auch nicht als 'blödsinnig' bezeichnen, da ist sie viel zu kultiviert und feinsinnig dafür. : Ganz abgesehen davon ist es m.E. nicht vertretbar, IP-Adressen oder Usernamen mit den Klarnamen real existierender Personen in Verbindung zu bringen. Es wäre schön, wenn Sie das nicht wieder täten. Dietrich Rabe Drabe 07:19, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : Lieber Herr Anfrager: : "Was auch immer geschieht : nie dürft Ihr so tief sinken, : von dem Kakao, durch den man Euch zieht, : auch noch zu trinken." (Auch von E. Kästner) : Auf Ihre seriöse Antwort gespannt ist : "Das Wimmerl" 80.143.38.37 23:39, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Schrecklich. Diese alten verpanschten rheinischen Familien! ... Stell'n Se sich doch bloß mal ihre womögliche Ahnenreihe vor: da war ein römischer Feldherr, schwarzer Kerl, der hat einem blonden Mädchen Latein beigebracht. Dann kam 'n jüdischer Gewürzhändler in die Familie. Das war 'n ernster Mensch. Der 's schon vor der Heirat Christ geworden und hat die katholische Haustradition begründet. Dann kam 'n griechischer Arzt dazu, 'n keltischer Legionär, 'n Graubündner Landskecht, ein schwedischer Reiter...und ein französischer Schauspieler. Ein...böhmischer Musikant. Und das alles hat am Rhein gelebt, gerauft, gesoffen, gesungen und...Kinder jezeugt. Hm? Und der Goethe, der kam aus demselben Topf, und der Beethoven, und der Gutenberg, und der ... Matthias Grünewald. Und so weiter, und so weiter. ... Das war'n die besten, mein Lieber. Vom Rhein sein, das heißt: vom Abendland. Das ist natürlicher Adel. ''Das is Rasse. Sei'n Sie stolz drauf, 80.143.57.246, und hängen Sie die Papiere Ihrer Großmutter auf den Abtritt! 81.43.142.219 15:57, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- thumb|320px Sehr geehrter Herr Rabe, Ihre Bedenken lassen sich leicht zerstreuen. Wir rupfen nur komische Vögel, die wir beiläufig sehen oder uns von selber zufliegen. Da sich die schwarzen Vögel mit Verhaltensauffälligkeiten gerade verstecken, haben wir jetzt mal drei der schillernden, gelben Vögel entdeckt. Wenn Sie uns einen, der schönen nachplappernden, roten Polit-Papageien zeigen könnten oder einen dieser prächtigen, grünen Soldaten-Aras (möglichst einen, der für Auslandseinsätze ist), dann soll es uns egal sein, ob dieser sich die Freiheit nahm über Grenzen hinwegzufliegen oder ob der aus dem Zuchtprogramm des eigenen Zoos stammt. Vögeln ein paar Federn zu entreißen, die sich selbst mit fremden Federn schmücken ist das Ziel unseres wissenschaftlichen Interesses. Unsere Verbandsmitglieder - ohne dieser Forschungsrichtung fakultativ zugeordnet sein zu wollen - sind zumeist Ornithologen aus Leidenschaft. Sie interessieren sich wie die bekannteren Wissenschaftler aus diesem Bereich zum Beispiel auch für Zebrafinken (Sonstige) und Graugänse (Emeriti). Aber kleine Kolibris der Gattung - Eulampis holosericeus (Doktorvögel) haben unsere besondere Zuneigung, Aufmerksamkeit und unser Interesse verdient. Unsere junge Forschungsrichtung, die sich ernsthaft mit komischen Vögeln beschäftigt, die sich in Politbiotopen massenhaft verbreitet haben, bedarf der Unterstützung auch der anderen ernsthafteren Spaßvögel. Stellen Sie sich in den Dienst der Wissenschaft. Schließen Sie sich uns an. Hochachtungsvoll Dr. Söder 00:18, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sockenpuppenvorsitzender des Vronithologenverbandes :) nach Diktat verreist Für Mitgliedsanträge wenden Sie sich bitte an das Sekretariat des Wikis: (Benutzerkonto anlegen) Anschrift: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/ ---- Also ich hoffe sehr, dass das keine versteckte Anspielung auf meinen Nachnamen ist. Dietrich Rabe Drabe 06:16, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) --------------------- Hoch verehrter Herr Un-Professor Drabe, die Raben quaken es von den Bäumen: die Kommentarfunktion ist wieder da. Und Klungs kann wieder was schreiben, Klungs, der Herummotzer und Forderungssteller. Kriterien einer Statistik sind immer überdenkenswert. Vielleicht Schuhgröße, BMI (damit ist kein Ministerium gemeint), Höhe und Art des ""Hinzu"-Verdienstes, Art der in Anspruch genommen "Zuarbeiter" und deren Tätigkeit in Geldeswert. Dr. Klungs 92.201.179.71 15:10, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Lieber Dietrich, ich kann mich Hindemith nur anschließen. Großes Kino! Vielen Dank, und alles Gute für Sie! :) HgR 07:28, 5. Jun. 2011 (UTC) __________________ Naja. lieber HgR, Humor ist wohl wirklich, wenn man trotzdem lacht... Wissen Sie eigentlich, welche Slogans jetzt, nachdem bereits dem zweiten Mitglied des schönen Geschlechtes der Doktorgrad aufgrund der Bemühungen von Vroniplag entzogen worden ist, begonnen haben, im Internet zu zirkulieren? Das sind so Perlen wie: '''"VroniPlag - schießt Frauen ab". "Vroniplag schickt Frauen an den Herd - ihre Dissertationen sind nichts wert." Schrecklich. Persönlich mag ich Frauen sehr gerne. Ob sie promoviert sind, spielt für mich doch gar keine Rolle. Wer heute noch ernsthaft glaubt, Frauen seine dümmer als Männer oder führen schlechter Auto, lebt m.E. im falschen Jahrhundert. Frauen sind auch nicht unehrlicher als Männer. Oder gewalttätiger. Oder in höherem Maße kriminell. Die Statistiken über Geschlechtszugehörigkeit von Strafgefangenen in deutschen Justizvollzugsanstalten sprechen eine klare Sprache, denke ich. In diesem Sinne: "Frauen - kann ich trauen." "Auf Frauen - kann ich bauen". Ihr trauriger Dietrich Rabe Drabe 16:21, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Natürkich werden Sie jetzt sagen: Mensch, Drabe, damals in Bonn, als Sie und Ihre 'Genossen' anläßlich des Staatsbesuchs des sowjetischen Staats- und Parteichefs zu Tausenden durch die Straßen zogen und Verse sangen wie "Leonid, was willst Du hier? Die NATO macht den Krieg mit Dir" oder "Macht dem Imperialismus Dampf - Klassenkampf, Klassenkampf", waren das vielleicht Dichtungen von Goetheschem Niveau? Ich gebe zu, dass, unter metrischen Gesichtspunkten, auch diese Verse als eher primitiv zu betrachten sind. Es geht aber, mein Lieber, um Inhalte. Es geht um Frauen. Schrieb nicht Ernst Marischka (Melodie Robert Stolz) schon vor langer, langer Zeit: Ob blond, ob braun, Ich liebe alle Fraun Mein Herz ist groß. Doch was ich tu? Ich denke immerzu An eine bloß. Und diese Eine, Diese Kleine, Die hat Beine! Und einen Mund hat die Kleine: Ja, das eine ist mir sonnenklar: Ob blond, ob braun, Ich liebe alle Fraun, Mein Herz ist groß. Und doch gehörts nur einer offenbar Denn die eine, Die ich meine Küßt ja famos. ________________________ Wirklich wunderbar dieser Thread. Aber mal im Ernst, werter Drabe, wer den Ornithologen von Vroniplag chauvinismus, rassismus oder sexismus vorwirft disqualifiziert sich doch selbst. Da gibt es doch wirklich nichts zu diskutieren. Entscheidend ist doch hier wie exponiert eine Person im Politikzoo ist , ob sie promoviert wurde und wie leicht man an die Dissertation kommt. Ansonsten würde ich an Ihrer Stelle sagen: "Bei weniger als 100 überprüften Dissertationen ist das Sample zu klein um statistisch signifikante Aussagen zu treffen." _________________________ Lieber 95.114.173.162, bitte signieren Sie Ihre Beiträge. Kein Mensch hat hier von Rassismus gesprochen, und disqualifiziert hat sich auch niemand. El que advierte no es mal amigo, wie es ja schon der Volksmund so trefflich ausdrückt. Und das Frau Saß eine im Politikzoo exponierte Person sei, können Sie im Ernst doch nicht behaupten. Dass sie eine Frau ist, schon. Ich meine, Frau Saß ist ganz einfach eine Frau. Es heißt doch Frau Saß, und die Dame heißt auch noch Veronika. Und verheiratet ist sie auch. Mit einem Mann nämlich. Ich glaube, sie ist auch Mutter. Männer sind nur in den seltensten Fällen Mütter. Frau Koch-Mehrin ist ebenfalls zweifellos eine Frau, und Mutter noch dazu. Da besteht kein Zweifel. Und dass Männer deutscher Abstammung hier klar unterrepräsentiert sind, steht doch wohl außer Frage. Und warum so viele Menschen ehemals griechischer Volkszugehörigkeit? Natürlich ist es jetzt leicht, zur Signifikanz von Statistiken Zuflucht zu nehmen. Was bleibt auch sonst? Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 18:16, 15. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ''-----------------------------------------'' Ist der Thread ernst? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, dann Herr Rabe würde ich behaupten, sie sind Beamter und/oder Politiker. Markus A. PS. Doktortitel sollten nur der Medizin vorbehalten sein. Alles andere ist ehrlich gesagt, ein unnötiger Kropf und gehört in die Zeit der Monarchien. Lieber Drabe, es tut mir leid, dass sie meinen Beitrag auf sich bezogen haben. Ich habe sie bisher zumindest nicht als rassist, chauvinist oder sexist eingestuft. Sie haben ja schliesslich nur die Befürchtung geäussert dies könnte geschehen. Wer diesen Vorwurf allerdings tatsächlich erhebt - da bleibe ich bei meiner Meinung - der disqualifiziert sich selbst. Man muss doch nur die zahlreichen Beiträge im Forum durchlesen um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen welche Kultur in diesem Wiki herscht. __________________ Soso, in diesem Wiki 'herrscht' also eine Kultur. Frauschen tut sie also bestimmt nicht, sondern herrschen, und das, obwohl das Substantiv 'Kultur' doch eigentlich weiblich ist. Wir sagen ja nicht 'der Kultur', sondern die'' Kultur'. Haben Sie eigentlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, wovon sich der Begriff 'Herrschaft' ableitet? Oder der Begriff 'Herrlichkeit'? Stellen Sie doch einfach mal die Begriffe 'Herrlichkeit' und 'Fraulichkeit' gegenüber! Ich denke, da ist doch ein Unterschied, meinen Sie nicht? Ihr heute recht nachdenklicher Dietrich Rabe Drabe 18:35, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Sie haben recht Frau Saß ist keine Politikerin, Ihr wurde wohl auf Grund Ihres Vaters großes öffentliches Interesse zu Teil. Ihr Argument: "Natürlich ist es jetzt leicht, zur Signifikanz von Statistiken Zuflucht zu nehmen. Was bleibt auch sonst?" enttäuscht mich sehr. Ich habe sie bisher als versatileren Gesprächspartner erlebt. Bei bisher 7 Dissertationen auf VroniPlag (8 mit Guttenberg) kann man numal noch keine statistische Aussage treffen. Das wäre schlicht unseriös. Zumal hier ja auch nicht angegeben wird welche Dissertationen schon erfolglos auf Plagiate überprüft wurden. Wenn Sie jedoch tatsächlich solch starke Bedenken haben, dann überprüfen Sie soch einfach ein paar promovierte männliche weiße Politiker mit deutsch klingenden Nachnamen. Allerdings könnte man Sie dann der Diskriminierung eben jener Gruppe bezichtigen. gruß ex-95.114.173.162, 77.2.74.103 09:22, 16. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber 77.2.74.103, Sie sagen, dass man bei bisher 7 Dissertationen (8 mit Guttenberg) auf VroniPlag noch keine statistische Aussage treffen kann. Das wird schon stimmen so. Ich verstehe nicht viel von Wahrscheinlichkeitsrechnung und Statistik. Aber nichtstatistische Aussagen, Aussagen, die nichtsdestotrotz wahr sind, kann man schon treffen. Wenn man z.B. die Aussage trifft, dass alle Doktorgrade, die bisher (Stand 17.05.2011) aufgrund der Aktivitäten von Vroniplag entzogen wurden, Personen weiblichen Geschlechtes entzogen worden sind, so ist diese Aussage wahr. Sie werden das doch nicht bestreiten wollen? Ebenso wahr ist die Aussage, dass kaum, dass Frau Koch-Mehrin der Doktorgrad entzogen worden war, Prof. Dr. Mathiopoulos, (bezeichnenderweise wieder eine Frau weiblichen Geschlechtes) den obersten Platz auf der Eingangsseite des Wiki zugewiesen bekam. Zufall? Sie erwähnen Freiherrn zu Guttenberg. Auch dieser hat eine Frau, und auch ihm wurde der Doktorgrad entzogen. Und auch bei ihm, genau wie bei Frau Koch-Mehrin und Frau Saß, wurde die wissenschaftliche Leistung überhaupt nicht gewürdigt, sondern das nicht ganz so gute absichtlich herausgestellt. Wäre es denn nicht recht und billig, auch das gute, dasjenige, was in diesen Dissertation den Fortschritt der Wissenschaft befördert, zu würdigen? Und im übrigen, als threadstarter möchte ich, um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, einmal ganz klar und deutlich sagen, dass ich die Aktivitäten von Vroniplag im Grunde genommen billige und unterstütze. Wenn ich auf die möglicherweise bedenkliche Entwicklung im Wiki hinweise, dann doch nur deshalb, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass es der Glaubwürdigkeit desselben nicht dienlich sein kann, wenn überproportional Dissertationen von Frauen weiblichen Geschlechtes und Deutschen mit Migrationshintergrund untersucht werden. Und zum Schluß noch etwas: des Wurzels Übel, des Pudels Kern, die sind hier doch noch gar nicht ernsthaft diskutiert worden. X, Y oder Z haben nicht immer und überall korrekt zitiert. Prima. Aber warum? Warum haben X, Y und Z überhaupt Gelegenheit zur Promotion bekommen? Und ein weiteres mit auf den Weg: Haben Sie sich einmal die Themenstellung der beanstandeten Dissertationen angeguckt? Das soll Wissenschaft sein? Hah! Als langjähriger Mittelbauer habe ich seinerzeit Gelegenheit gehabt, eine gewisse Einsicht in die Motivation eines Teils des Professorenstandes zu gewinnen, möglichst viele betreute und abgeschlossene Promotionen vorweisen zu können. Und das war noch vor der Epoche der W-Professuren, in der der 'Leistungsdruck' ja quasi per Gesetz festgeschrieben worden ist. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 07:01, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber Drabe, danke für die ausführliche Antwort. Meine Blickwinkel auf die Causa Guttenberg hat sich doch stark geändert, jetzt wo mir bewusst wird, dass G. eine Frau hat. Erst jetzt wird klar, dass sich diese Verschwörung linker Gutmenschen eigentlich gegen Frau Guttenberg richtet. Das kann natürlich nur mit Ihrem Engagement gegen Kinderpronographie zu tun haben. Daraus lässt sich eindeutig schließen, dass GuttenPlag und damit auch VroniPlag hauptsächlich von Pädophilen betrieben wird! Aber jetzt mal Spass bei Seite. Es wird diesem Wiki häufig vorgeworfen, es würde Dinge bewerten, die nur den jeweiligen Fakultäten und Professoren zustehen würden. Das ist zum Glück nicht der Fall, denn hier werden schlicht und ergreifend Fakten (Plagiate und ihre Quellen) gesucht. Die Bewertung des wissenschaftlichen Mehrwertes einer solchen Arbeit würde ich wahrlich keinem anonymen wiki überlassen wollen. Dann kommen wir doch sofort in eine unreflektierte Diskussion welche Wissenschaften angeblich überflüssig sind. Man muss doch schon ein gewisses SPezialwissen mitbringen um das beurteilen zu können. Das wäre in etwa so also würde der Editor eines Journals für Quantenchromomechanik einem Theologen ein paper zum review geben - oder vice versa. Daher denke ich es ist nicht sinnvoll hier über die wissenschaftliche Qualität von Doktorarbeiten zu diskutieren. Mir als Naturwissenschaftler drängt sich hier stark der Eindruck auf dass in der Rechts und Medizinwissenschaft auf Teufel komm raus Promoviert wird. "Haben Sie sich einmal die Themenstellung der beanstandeten Dissertationen angeguckt? Das soll Wissenschaft sein? Hah!" Das habe ich mir auch schon oft gedacht. Wiso haben wir etwa noch keinen rer nat überführt? Mir z.B. erschließt sich nicht welcher wissenschaftliche Mehrwert in Guttenbergs Arbeit liegt. Aber als Fachfremder will ich mir eine abschließende Beurteilung nicht anmaßen. Und jetzt nochmal zum eigentlichen Thema dieses Threads. Ich denke VroniPlag wird eher kritisiert politisch einseitig zu sein (FDP - CDU - CSU) als dafür, dass hier Dissertationen von Frauen überprüft werden. Ich kann nur wiederholen - nehmen Sie sich doch eine Diss eines männlichen Grünen deutschen vor! Aber wahrscheinlich wird man da nicht so schnell fündig weil die eben (noch) nicht verfilzt genug sind (Mit abnehmender Verfilzung der Haare grüner Politiker nimmt jedoch proportional die politische Verfilzung zu). Werter Drabe, das hier hat mich wirklich geärgert: " Aber nichtstatistische Aussagen, Aussagen, die nichtsdestotrotz wahr sind, kann man schon treffen." Man kann solche Aussagen zwar treffen, sie werden dadurch aber nicht wahr. Die Statisktik gibt ja gerade die Wahrscheinlichkeit an, mit der eine Aussage wahr ist. Man müsste jetzt ersteinmal bestimmen wieviele Personen des öffentlichen Interesses Promoviert wurden und hier den Prozentsatz der Frauen errechnen. Dann müsste man noch alle Dissertationen mit einbeziehen die erfolglos überprüft wurden. Leider spielen noch kompliziertere Faktoren eine Rolle. Wie gut ist die Dissertation erhältlich - ist sie in digitalisiert Form erhältlich - Wie sehr interessieren sich die Wiki Nutzer für diese Person (machen sie sich die Mühe eine Dissertation zu digitalisieren). Und zu guter letzt muss die Anzahl der auf VroniPlag beanstandeden Arbeiten eine mindest Anzahl überschreiten. Erst dann kann man halbwegs sinnvoll bestimmen wie wahrscheinlich eine Diskriminierung ist. Im Moment sagt Ihnen das Ihr gefühl ich kann Ihre Aussage auch nicht widerlegen. Aber ich persönlich hate die Befürchtung für unangebracht. Hier sind ja schlißlich nicht nur Männer unterwegs die Frauen eines auswischen wollen....... gruß 84.128.115.224 08:14, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber 84.128.115.224, glauben Sie einem, der vermutlich mehr Lebenserfahrung hat als Sie (kein Verdienst, eher eine Frage des Alters, und Sie wissen ja molesta senectus usw., seien Sie froh, wenn Ihnen noch die jucunda juventus zulächelt, das geht schneller vorbei, als man denkt), '''es gibt auch genügend Frauen, die anderen Frauen 'eines auswischen' wollen. Genügend. Boatsloads of. Zum Saufuadern, wie man bei uns dahein in Hannover sagt. Kurioserweise nennen wir das weibliche Mutterschwein aber nicht 'Sau', sondern 'Lous'... Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 17:32, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Liebers Wimmerl, falls Sie das lesen sollten, Ich habe mit Bedacht 'weibliches Mutterschwein' geschrieben. Aus tautologischen Gründen, sozusagen. Lieber Herr Rabe, ja ich habe es gelesen. Aber kennen Sie schon diese Definition: http://kamelopedia.mormo.org/index.php/Tautologie ? Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.68.165 18:49, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber Herr Rabe, Sie schreiben: "Wenn ich auf die möglicherweise bedenkliche (sic) Entwicklung im Wiki hinweise, dann doch nur deshalb, weil ich der Meinung bin, dass es der Glaubwürdigkeit desselben nicht dienlich sein kann, wenn überproportional Dissertationen von Frauen weiblichen Geschlechtes und Deutschen mit Migrationshintergrund untersucht werden." Welch köstliche stilistische Paarung einer Tautologie mit einem Oxymoron! Wissen Sie, deshalb mag ich ja lieber Männer, denn sie sind Menschen, wie alle anderen auch! ;-)) Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.68.165 12:34, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Show some irony and pity, wie der Dichter sagt (welcher?). Tun Sie das. Es tut gar nicht weh. Und Kohelet, den ich hier relativ elegant ins Spiel zu bringen versuche, sagt doch auch, dass es nichts neues unter der Sonne gibt. Es ist des Büchermachens kein Ende... Es gab auch mal eine Kapelle, die Ende der 60er-Jahre einen großen Hit hatte namens 'All You Need is Love'. Der Text beschäftigt sich mit derselben Thematik. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 12:56, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber Herr Rabe, was zum Teufel soll ich in Illyrien? Da haben doch schon andere Schiffbruch erlitten. Das ist kein schöner Vorschlag von Ihnen. Und das zum Wochenende! Machen Sie das bitte nicht wieder. Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.68.165 16:05, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Liebes Wimmerl, möglicherweise stehe ich auf dem Schlauch, aber ich bin momentan nicht in der Lage, Ihren Beitrag und Illyrien in einen vernünftigen Zusammenhang mit meinem Beitrag zu bringen. Der thread bekommt irgendwie mehr und mehr surreale Züge. Und ja, selbstverständlich ist dieser unsägliche Josef Fischer nicht promoviert, ist ein großer 'Freund' der Frauen, und hätte m.E., gäbe es in diesem Lande eine unabhängige Justiz, längst nach §80 StGB verurteilt werden müssen. Aber was hat das alles bitte mit dem Proporz in diesem Wiki zu tun, dem eigentlichen Gegenstand der Diskussion? Ihr ratloser Dietrich Rabe Drabe 16:37, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber Herr Rabe, auch ich empfinde diesen thread als surreal. Auch ich vermag Ihren Gedanken nicht immer zu folgen, wenn sie von Frauen weiblichen Geschlechts schreiben und davon, dass es doch irrelevant sei, ob man eine Frau sei oder eine Frau habe. Als Sie dann nach dem Dichter fragten, der sagte: " show some irony and pity" fiel bei mir ein Groschen, (ich rechne immer noch in der alte Währung ) den Sie offenbar gar nicht eingezahlt haben. Nun denn: - http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Was_ihr_wollt Mit tragikomischen Grüßen, Ihr Wimmerl 80.143.68.165 16:52, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Liebes Wimmerl, Ihr letzter Beitrag erinnert mich in gewisser Weise an den großen Abraham Simpson, der einst die Fragestellung so trefflich in dieser Weise auf den Punkt gebracht hat: We can't bust heads like we used to, but we have our ways. One trick is to tell 'em stories that don't go anywhere - like the time I caught the ferry over to Shelbyville. I needed a new heel for my shoe, so, I decided to go to Morganville, which is what they called Shelbyville in those days. So I tied an onion to my belt, which was the style at the time. Now, to take the ferry cost a nickel, and in those days, nickels had pictures of bumblebees on 'em. Give me five bees for a quarter, you'd say.'Now where were we? Oh yeah: the important thing was I had an onion on my belt, which was the style at the time. They didn't have white onions because of the war. The only thing you could get was those big yellow ones... Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 17:04, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Das Zitat ist von Hemingway. P.P.S.: Nicht das von Abraham Simpson, sondern das aus meinem letzten Beitrage. P.P.P.S.: Hatten Sie vielleicht schon mal eine? Wenn nicht, wie wollen Sie das dann wissen? Großartig, wirklich! :-))) 80.143.68.165 17:14, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Liebes Wimmerl, ich bin eindeutig auf der Seite der Kamele. und lieber Drabe, "Soso, in diesem Wiki 'herrscht' also eine Kultur. Frauschen tut sie also bestimmt nicht, sondern herrschen, und das, obwohl das Substantiv 'Kultur' doch eigentlich weiblich ist. Wir sagen ja nicht 'der Kultur', sondern 'die Kultur'. Haben Sie eigentlich schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, wovon sich der Begriff 'Herrschaft' ableitet? Oder der Begriff 'Herrlichkeit'? Stellen Sie doch einfach mal die Begriffe 'Herrlichkeit' und 'Fraulichkeit' gegenüber! Ich denke, da ist doch ein Unterschied, meinen Sie nicht?" Das ist doch dämlich! 84.128.115.224 21:20, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Liebe® Nr. 84.128.115.224 Schön, dass sie die Liebe zum Kamel mit mir teilen! DAS Kamel, nicht wahr? Grammatikalisch sächlich kommt es daher, das paargehufte Tier. Ich dachte jedoch eher an ein Schiffskamel, welches einen hölzernen Schwimmkörper darstellt, der zeitweise mit dem Schiffskörper verbunden wird, um dessen Tiefgang zu verringern. Und nun gebe ich aber zu bedenken: steckt nicht in uns allen ein Kamel? Oder stecken gar alle Kamele in einem trojanischen Pferd? Ich finde das alles etwas hölzern, ehrlich gesagt. Wie soll das denn nun konkret weitergehen mit der Beobachtung von auftauenden Äpfeln? Fragen über Fragen! Der Nächste bitte! Dr. Wimmerl 80.143.68.165 22:06, 17. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Erinnern Sie mich daran, dass ich mal darüber lache, wenn ich meinen freien Tag habe. Dietrich 'Noir' Rabe Drabe 05:35, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Liber Drabe, teilen Sie uns doch bitte mit wann Ihre freien Tage sind. Wir werden sie dann zu gegebener Stunde erinnern. Trotz der Gefahr, dass ich hier evtl. unangenehm auffalle werde ich jetzt mal etwas zum Thema dieses Threads schreiben. Im VroniPlag Forum bin ich auf die Dissertation eines männlichen nicht-Griechen gestossen. Es wurde aber nichts gefunden, daher ist sie auch nicht mit Barcode gelistet: http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Norbert_R%C3%B6ttgen&t=20110618102103 "Statt dessen habe ich mir heute mal Karl Ernst Thomas de Maizieres Diss. angeguckt. Ein "befriedigend" im 1. und dann ein "gut" im 2. Staatsexamen - erstaunlich. Grausam unjuristisch das Werk, wie ich finde, und nach kursorischer Durchsicht und kursorischem Googeln: wohl unverdächtig." gruß 84.128.124.138 14:27, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber 84.128.124.138, natürlich ist Chandler nicht jedermanns Sache. Ich verstehe und respektiere das. Aber lassen Sie mir doch um Gottes Willen wenigsten die Hugenotten in Frieden. Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 16:05, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber Drabe, auch die Promotionen von Hugenotten sind nicht vor VroniPlag gefeit. Chandler wurde, so glaube ich, nicht promoviert. gruß 84.128.86.94 20:47, 20. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Lieber 84.128.86.94, in meiner Branche (ich verrate nicht, welche, vielleicht kommen Sie da selber drauf) sagt man in einem solchen Falle: 'Go milk a duck'. Mit diesen goldenen Worten endet übrigens auch Chandler's letzte Novelle (Playback). Ihr Dietrich Rabe Drabe 15:28, 27. Jun. 2011 (UTC) P.S.: Wußten Sie eigentlich, das Dashiell Hammett in den USA nach dem zweiten Kriege eingesperrt wurde, weil er in der KP war?